1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert molding apparatus and an insert molding method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An insert molding for molding a product upon placing an insert in a cavity formed in a die arrangement is previously known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-98323).
At the time of transferring and setting the insert in a cavity defining portion of the opened die arrangement, a human intervention by hands or a separate transferring apparatus other than the molding apparatus is used.
In the case of transferring the insert by the hands or the separate transferring apparatus, the transferring of the insert and the driving of the die arrangement are performed separately. Thus, the production efficiency is relatively low. Furthermore, in the case where the insert is transferred by the human hands or the transferring apparatus, a die closing drive operation for closing the die arrangement needs to be suspended until the end of the transferring of the insert. In order to avoid critical intervention between the human or the transferring apparatus and the die arrangement, the waiting time should be sufficiently lengthened. However, this normally results in a reduced production efficiency. Furthermore, in the case where the insert is transferred by the hands, the labor costs are increased. Also, in the case where the insert is transferred by the transferring apparatus, it is required to construct a system for controlling the operational timing of the transferring apparatus and the operational timing of the molding apparatus. Thus, in any of these cases, the costs are increased.
Additionally, in the case where the insert is set in the die arrangement, which is held in the open state, the setting position of the insert could be deviated at the time of die closing drive operation of the die arrangement after the setting of the insert. This could result in a damage of the die arrangement or a reduction in the product quality.
Also, DE10105526A1 discloses insert molding, in which a composite insert is received in a cavity of a die arrangement of a molding apparatus. Here, the composite insert is made in such a manner that journal portions of a second insert are received in holes of a first insert.
In the above insert molding, the journal portions of the second insert are received in the holes of the first insert. Thus, a human intervention by hands or a separate assembling apparatus other than the molding apparatus is required to insert the journal portions of the second insert into the holes of the first insert. Furthermore, at the time of transferring and setting the assembled composite insert in a cavity defining portion of the opened die arrangement, a human intervention by hands or a separate transferring apparatus other than the molding apparatus is used.
In the case where the assembling and transferring of the composite insert are performed by the human hands, the work time for assembling and transferring the composite insert is additionally required, thereby causing an increase in the labor cost. Furthermore, in the case where the composite insert is transferred by the human hands, a die closing drive operation for closing the die arrangement needs to be suspended until the end of the transferring of the composite insert. In order to avoid critical intervention between the human and the die arrangement, the waiting time should be sufficiently lengthened. However, this normally results in a reduced production efficiency.
Furthermore, when the assembling of the composite insert, the transferring of the composite insert and the insert molding are performed by separate apparatuses, respectively, the composite insert needs to be transferred between the apparatuses. This results in reduced production efficiency. Also, when the transferring of the composite insert between the apparatuses is automated, it will result in an increase in the costs. Furthermore, in the case where the composite insert is transferred by a dedicated transferring apparatus, the die closing drive of operation of the die arrangement needs to be lengthened to avoid any critical intervention between the transferring apparatus and the die arrangement. This normally results in the reduced production efficiency.
Furthermore, in the case where the composite insert is set in the die arrangement, which is held in the open state, the setting position of the composite insert could be deviated at the time of die closing drive operation of the die arrangement after the setting of the composite insert. This could result in a damage of the die arrangement or a reduction in the product quality.